Airplanes
by Klutzwifey
Summary: Summer is the time to have fun. Anything can change. You never know what is going to happen, but you love the surprise. Story is much better than the summary.
1. Introductions

**This story is loosely based off of The Man in The Moon.**

**I don't own the characts :( Stephanie Meyer does. But I do own the plot.**

Growing up in a small town like Milford, Pennsylvania, you have to know every ones name. Everyone knows everything, there's no secrets here. The only good thing about living here, is you know when there's supposed to be someone new moving in. Like today. They aren't exactly new though. My Mom and Dad have been friends with them since they were teenagers, they kept in contact even after they moved. But I had no clue who they were.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm seventeen years old and the middle child in this family of five. I have an older sister named Johannaand she's nineteen. I have a younger sister named Lynn who was only four years old. None of us looked alike. Johanna was beautiful and just about every boy in Milford fell for her when she walked by. Lynn was adorable as anything and a vibrant character. I, well I was just plain. I wasn't beautiful like Johanna or vibrant like Lynn. I was the sister that went through life without being noticed.

It was a sunday when I woke up. I growled pushing my face into the pillow more as Johanna smacked my butt telling me to get up.

"Come on Bell, We have to go to church." She said pulling the pillow out from under me.

"I hate church" I said pulling my blankets over my head.

"Just get up. Mom made pancakes." She said pulling her dress over her head.

"Fine." I muttered rolling out of the bed.

I got up from my bed pushing my hair out of my face and went into the kitchen grabbing a pancake off the plate and headed towards the windowto see my dad throwing his boat into his truck. Dad had his own church. My grandpa wouldn't allow my dad to marry my mom unless he found a church and stuck to it. So every Sunday he went fishing, that was his personal church. I wanted a church like that.

"Mom can I go with dad today?" I asked taking a bite out of the pancake in my hand.

"No way, You go get yourself dressed and wash your face." My mom said pushing me towards the bathroom.

I huffed walking into the bathroom and drew myself a bath, washed my whole body and got out to get dressed. I found myself at church looking straight ahead bored out of my mind like every Sunday. It finally ended after five hours. Okay I was exaggerating, after two hours but it felt like five. I walked to the car with Lynn holding my hand as she waved to everybody. I buckled her into her seat and slid in buckling in myself.

"I'll see you tonight Johanna, pick you up at five." I heard. It was Tyler Sanders. He thought he was so cool.

"Alright, see you Tyler." My sister said waving at him.

"Why do you go with him?" I asked a look of disgust on my face as I hit her seat.

"I don't go with him, I go out with him." She said.

"Same difference." I said.

We drove back home listening to Lynn go on and on about Sunday school. I rolled my eyes. I just wanted to get home so I could go to my lake. Well it wasn't exactly my lake, but you get the idea. As soon as we got in the drive way I opened the door and ran straight into the house and to my room as I heard my sister yell "Bella!" I took off towards the back door and ran to the lake. As soon as I got there I threw off my clothes and jumped in with a scream.

I loved this place, it was gorgeous and all mine. I could swim in here for hours and never get tired or want to leave. I sighed in content and then went under the water. I heard a yell and felt a splash when I came back up for air. I turned around and saw an older boy staring at me.

"Get out of here!" I screamed backing up.

"You get out of here, this is my property!" He yelled back.

"This isn't any ones property, anyone can use it!" I said

"It's behind my house so it's my property as of now." He said

"No one has lived in that house as long as I can remember." I said

"Well they do now, and if you don't get out by the count of three, i'll drag your ass out." He said.

"You're lying." I said

"One...two..." He moved towards me on three and I moved back quickly.

"Okay! Turn around and close your eyes first." I said. He gave me a look and I snapped.

"Do it!" I screamed. He turned around and I swam to the platform and got out covering my breasts. I ran to my clothes and grabbed them before hiding behind a tree.

"What are you hiding behind the trees for? You don't have anything to hide." He yelled up at me.

I frowned looking down at my body before pulling my clothes on and ran straight home. What an ass. I pulled my hair back into a pony tale and ran back into the house. Could that have been any more embarrassing? I am never coming out of this house.


	2. Oh, You Again

I lay on my bed, dressed in a floral dress my mom had thrown at me after I had gotten out of the shower. I hated wearing dresses. People criticized and I couldn't stand it. My mind went back to the lake and the boy I had seen earlier. He was a complete ass, but a hot one. It's not like I go to the lake and swim in it naked everyday, it's just that no one ever goes there. It's like my own place. I sighed standing up from my bed and pulling my hair into a side pony tale. This dress was so short, it was just above my knees.

I slid on my flip flops and walked into the kitchen to see my parents and younger sister Lynn fixing up everything for when my parents' friends arrived. I didn't see why we were going all out for them but I wasn't going to complain. Johanna had just left to go on her date with Tyler and I knew I'd be hearing plenty of complaining from her when she got home. I walked out the kitchen door and went to help out Lynn finish setting the table.

"Isabella, you look adorable sweetie." I heard my mom say turning me around to look at her.

"It's Bella mom and why do I have to wear a dress?" I asked.

"Bells, don't complain. It's just an hour or two, do it for your mom." My dad said from the grill. I scowled.

"Fine. I just hate wearing these things." I said playing with the strap and turning back to the table.

I heard the sound of two cars pulling up and my mother screaming. I rolled my eyes and followed her to the cars with Lynn holding onto my dress. A beautiful women, and a handsome man came out of the first car with smiles. Obviously they were my parent's friends as my mother enveloped the women in front of her. In the next car a tall blonde who could have been a model stepped out of the car, the a pixie like girl who had short black hair. Three guys came also came out. The first one was lanky with bronze colored hair, the next was one with blonde hair, a little past his ears, and the last was...that jerk.

"Your kids have gotten so big Esme!" My mom squealed

"Same with yours, but where's Johanna?" Esme asked looking at myself and Lynn.

"Oh, she's on a date with Tyler Sanders." My mom said with a small smiles.

"Tyler Sanders? Why?" She asked. I smirked.

"I don't know, he's adorable though, so I allow it." Mom said to her.

"Carlisle, how have you been?" My dad asked.

"Been good and you?" He asked back.

"Just fine, let me get the kids. I'm sure your kids don't remember them much." My dad said coming over to me and Lynn and pushing us towards the other five.

"Kids, this is Isabella and Lynn. Isabella is seventeen and this little girl is four." My mother's friend Esme said introducing us to her kids.

"It's Bella." I said blowing my side bangs out of my face.

"Sorry dear, the little pixie over there is Alice and the blonde girl is Rosalie. Edward is next to Rosalie, Jasper is next to Alice and Emmett is the muscle one over there." She said pointing to each of them.

I looked at Emmett and glared. He chuckled shaking his head at me. I turned around and walked back to the table and took a seat, I sighed playing with my nails before feeling the seat next to me move.

"So you do own clothes?" I heard. I turned to Emmett and glared while he smirked.

"Of course I own clothes." I snapped at him and he laughed.

"Do you own a bathing suit?" He asked.

"Yes." I said rolling my eyes and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do you usually go skinny dipping?" He asked.

"None of your business." I said making a face.

"That often huh? I won't tell." He said with a laugh.

"Bells! Can you do me a favor?" My dad yelled.

"Depends, does it involve me going to my room?" I asked with a smile.

"No, I need you and Emmett to go to the store and pick up some ice cream." He said.

"But we have ice cream." I said

"No, Johanna ate the rest of it last night." He said handing me the money as Emmett stood beside me.

"Can't he go by himself?" I asked?

"Isabella." He warned.

"Fine, I'll go, can I at least change?" I asked.

"No, go now." He said turning back to Carlisle.

I looked at Emmett and he looked smug, he headed to the car and I followed behind him. Could I have met an even bigger jerk than this? I slid into the car and buckled in with a huff. I could not sit in a car with this guy for more than a minute, let alone twenty. This was going to be a long ride.

**Please review && i'll have an update up by friday night! Next chapter we'll have some more interaction between Emmett/Bella. If I get upto 10 or 15 reviews i'll give you some previews of whats to come ;)**


	3. Grounded

Like I've said before, I own only the plot. The characters are Stephanie Meyers.

Loosely based off of Man in The Moon.

* * *

I sat in the car looking at my hands. The silence was killing me, but I'd rather have that, than listening to Emmett. I reached forward and turned on the radio, changing it to my favorite station. Katy Perry's voice came through the speakers and I sat back smiling. I loved the song "Teenage Dream" It was one of my many favorites. I closed my eyes as I felt the wind push my hair in different directions.

"Let's go, all the way tonight, no regrets just love." I sang to myself.

"I'm pretty sure that's against the law." I heard next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Why would it be against the law?" I asked giving him a look.

"I turn twenty this weekend." He told me.

"And you live with your parents?" I asked with a snort.

"Yeah, and? I'm a mama's boy." He told me.

"Yeah, I can see that." I told him before taking a look out the window.

"You don't give an inch do you?" He asked. I just rolled my eyes once the car came to a stop. "I like that." He continued, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. "You coming?" He asked me. I smiled and got out of the car and followed him into the store.

I walked to the back of the store to get the icecream. It was where the best kinds were. I was lucky enough to know that, the store owner and my dad are friends. I opened the door in the back and went to the frozen section. Emmett was behind me looking at all the different kinds. I smiled when I found my favorite.

"Phish food." I sad grabbing it.

"Phish food?" He asked giving me a look.

"Yes, it's the best kind ever. You can try it later and thank me." I said grabbing the regular vanilla ice cream.

"Why are you getting two? I'm not made of money." He told me.

"You don't have to be, Phish food is for me and Johanna. We haven't had it in a whole, and i'm paying for it." I told him and heading back to the front.

"Hey ." I said putting the ice cream on the counter.

"Hi Bella, whose your friend?" He asked ringing it up.

"Emmett, this is Mr. Neilson, Mr. Neilson, Emmett." I said making the introduction and putting down the money.

"I'll see you later." I told him grabbing the bag and heading outside.

Emmett followed me, and got back into the car and drove us back to my house. I ran inside the house and put the icecream in the freezer and went back outside to sit at the table for dinner. Everyone was already there and the only spot was next to Emmett. I kicked at the grass and sat down next to him.

"Isabella, you skipped out on your chores this morning." I heard my mom speak up.

"Sorry." I said taking a bite out of the cheeseburger that was infront of me.

"You weren't at the pond were you?" She asked me. I looked at Emmett and he was covering his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Maybe." I told her looking at my water.

"You were at the pond to? Emmett why didn't you tell me, you already met her?" I heard from the end of the table. His mother.

"Didn't know who she was 'til we got here. Funny thing actually.." He started before I cut him off.

"I left early, only saw him for a minute." I told her before hitting him.

"You know you're not allowed to go there." My mom told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why not? Johanna gets to go any time she wants." I said.

"She's older." She told me.

"By two years, big deal." I said

"Isabella Marie!" She snapped.

"Fine. I won't go." I told her. Yeah right. Like, I'd actually listen to that.

"Good, but you're grounded. You know better. You won't be coming to the beach with us." She told me.

"Are you kidding me! I've been looking forward to that all year!" I said looking at her.

"Shouldn't have disobeyed me." She said.

"Daddy!" I yelled looking at him.

"Don't bring me into this." He said before turning back to Emmett's father and starting up a conversation with him.

"So i'm going to be home alone?" I snapped at my mother.

"She can stay with us." I heard Emmett's mom say.

"No!" I snapped.

"Isabella! That would be great, thank you." My mom told her before changing the topic.

I sat back in my chair scowling. Grounded. No beach. Staying at Emmett's house. I ran my hand through my hair before pulling at the ends. Well no sense in listening to them then. I grabbed Emmett's hand and got up before heading towards the other side of the house. He got up no later than five minutes after me and followed me.

"I guess we're going to be spending some time together." He told me.

"Yeah, do you wanna go to the pond later?" I asked him. He laughed at me.

"You're grounded." He said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, and you're tall. I never listen to anything they say, after they tell me i'm grounded. Do you wanna go or not." I asked him.

"Wear a bathingsuit." He told me.

"Trust me, I will." I told him

I sat down on the deck and he took the seat behind me. He wasn't so bad once he stopped acting like a jerk. Plus he was cute. I smiled looking down at my dress. He acted different than other guys I knew. Even though he was older, he acted like he might like me and that made the smile grow. I heard the back door slam and I looked up to see Johanna standing there. I guess the date didn't go that well. Emmett stood up and looked at her before smiling. I looked between the two of them and sighed. She was smiling at him too. Of course. He liked her. I bit my lip, before getting up and walking back into the house and into my room. I closed the door and locked it before pulling the dress off. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a take top. I brushed the curls out of my hair and pulled it up into a ponytale. I laid down on my bed and feel asleep.

* * *

Comment :) Tell me how to make it better, if you feel that I need to change anything. I love when people give me ideas so go right on ahead.


End file.
